


Crazy In Love

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, Fetish, Frottage, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'll drive you crazy if you let it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: 006: Attraction for 50stories and for random_jpairing February theme (which I took to be a combination of love and lust) - Due Feb. 14th.  
> Comments: Reita has an affinity for... Die's legs? Oh, yeah. XD  
> Song[s]: "hellfire within" by DJ Chihiro

It'll drive you crazy if you let it.... Something my mother once told me. Words of wisdom if you ask me. Or perhaps just words of someone who had been through it all before me. Love... that will surely drive you crazy if you allow it to. Love for a man - yes, a man - whom you are inevitably afraid to confess to? Yes, that too will drive a man insane.

There's a great many things on this planet that will drive any sane person mad if they let them: bills, due dates, impossible deadlines.... makeup. That was a big one for me: makeup. I mean, seriously, what the hell, right? I have to wear makeup in order for the fans to look at me? And then to be affronted and told I have to wear this scrap of pathetic cloth over my nose. Yeah, the sky's the fuckin' limit, baby. And they hit it on a regular basis in this industry. I've grown used to it over the years, but it still irks me when I really think about it.

Anyway, hardly the point. I was discussing things that drive a person crazy. Spoiled stuff in the refrigerator when you've forgotten you even have it. The smell that slightly dirty dishes get in the sink after three days of sitting there with tap water in them. Instant noodles on a daily basis. Okay, so now I'm listing stuff off. Funny how a third of it revolves around food. But then... another third revolves around love and lust. Fair enough, I suppose.

Tonight... the things that drive me fucking insane are limited. There's alcohol running thick in my system and my eyes are focused as if they have blinders on them. Only one person in the whole universe registers on my radar tonight and that's Die. Yup, the object of my affections - you guessed it dead on. Dreadful really, since he pretends so hard that he's straight. You just balked, didn't you? I did... I always do. Die is anything but straight... but he lives in his little world where straight is... subjective. Murses, hair flips, and the way he has his damn legs crossed... oh hell, I'm hard again.

I take the time to actually examine those legs - the ones contained in smooth black pants - that I am certain are waxed. He just doesn't strike me as the kind of man to simply leave all his hair on... if he even had any to begin with. He shaves his face so carefully and trims his underarm hair... I bet even his balls are shaved. God, that thought sends me to a whole other level.

I find that I'm standing in front of him, staring at him like I wish to eat him and I don't even know how I got here. He's peering up at me, beer in hand and that smirk on his face. Perhaps he's not reading my body language right or maybe he is and knows he's a fucking sex god. Guitar god my fucking ass... that's a step behind what I imagine he'd be in bed... what I've _heard_ he is in bed. Oh the tales... and how they circulate: a sinful tongue and skillful fingers, indeed.

I swallow hard and open my mouth to talk, but he doesn't give me the chance, instead pushing his beer into my hand. "You seem like you need it more than I do, Rei."

I stare at him like he's lost his ever-loving mind. That is... until I figure out that he's had his mouth on this bottle and now I will, too. Before I even know it, the liquid is running down my throat, my tongue swirling over the glass as if to pick up any hint of him from it. Fuck, I must be desperate to be doing this.

My eyes fall back to his legs once more. The perfect arch of one leg crossed so delicately over the other, yet the whole arrangement so... impromptu. It's as if he doesn't know he's taunting me with it. Maybe he doesn't. Firm thighs, hugged by slick black material and I can't tug my eyes off them until he moves, leaning back a bit and I catch notice of something else. The bulge in his pants is a bit more prominent than usual, tented a bit further. When I examine it more closely as I chug down more of the beer he proffered up, I realize I can actually see the outline of his cock and the press of his balls tight against the cloth.

I choke on the liquid, sputtering for a moment before coughing a bit and shaking my head, peeling my eyes away from his crotch to venture to his face. His eyes are hidden behind those fucking sunglasses, but all the same, he's staring at me like he wants to consume me. It's written in every line of his face, in the way he licks his lips as he shifts just the slightest amount.

I can barely stand it. The three beers I've already had plus half of this one are going to my head and I know it won't be long before he can tell just how I feel without me ever saying a word.

"Don't choke." He offers one of his trademark grins that seem to light up the entire fucking universe as he stands and takes the beer from me, finishing it off and tossing the bottle in the garbage. He moves past me and I stand there, staring down at the floor, trying to get a grip on myself. It isn't but a moment later that I hear his voice just beside my ear and I almost jump. "What... not going to follow me?"

In a moment, I'm turned around and following him through the club. Even as I brush past a million people I should know, I ignore them, my eyes fixed firmly on those pants Die's wearing. Flames... on his ass-cheeks... seriously? And we call this man straight. Okay... so he calls himself straight... kind of. 'I like girls' is hardly a proclamation of not liking guys. Maybe I've been wrong all this time.

The back door of the club opens and he slips out into the dark alley, heading for the far end of it. I follow and almost gasp in surprise when he hands me cigarette and lights it for me. So... maybe I've gotten the wrong impression again. I take a drag and let it filter out from my lips as I sigh softly, leaning against the building, turned so I can look at him, my eyes falling on his legs again, those thighs where his hand rests so gently. The things I want to do them are sinful at best. Images of me riding his thigh in desperation as I jerk him off enter my mind and I have to look away as my cheeks heat up.

He's halfway through his cigarette before he speaks again. This time, he catches me even more off-guard. "You always stare at me. It's like you think I don't notice. But there's always this hungry look in your eyes, like you're trying to devour me with just a glance." He flicks the ashes from his cigarette and takes another drag. The grey smoke filters up into the air as he exhales. "Why don't you just tell me what you want? It's easier that way... no guessing involved."

My hands shake as I take another draw from my cig. This could get awkward real fast. Except that he already knows how I look at him and if he knows that much, then I'm already out anyway. "You... I want you. In any way you'll let me have you."

I watch those lips wrap around the slim stick in his hand and then the smoke curl away from his mouth as he lifts one leg to rest the foot on the wall behind him. There's a contemplating look on his face. "And emotionally?"

I hadn't expected that one at all. I bow my head, dropping my cigarette and putting it out as I exhale the last bit of smoke from my lungs. "I... I care for you more than I should, I suppose. But I don't expect the feelings to be returned, if that's what you're asking."

"Did you ever contemplate that maybe I was only waiting on you to make the first move?" His voice is so smooth and rich. I don't even hesitate as I move to him, sliding my body against his and pushing one hand into his hair, tilting his head to claim his mouth with my own.

He groans into the kiss, shifting so that he has one thigh pressed between my legs. I don't even bother to hold back, pressing against him, my back arching with every push of my hips, dragging my arousal across his thigh. Excitement floods my body and he only fuels it, kissing me back passionately, guiding my free hand down to cup his straining erection.

Even as our mouths devour one another, I stroke him through his pants, loving the feel of his hard, hot flesh pressing back against my palm so insistently. His hips arch and he moans softly as I press roughly with my thumb, my fingers fondling over his sac. My own hips buck needily against his thigh as his hands skim down my side. I don't know what he did with his cigarette, nor do I really give a shit at this point.

He breaks the kiss to suck in much needed air, his hands tightening on my waist as I work him as best I can through those damn pants, hand jerking in time to the way my hips are rocking. His head falls back against the wall and he moans as he bucks his hips a few times and then stills, a shuddering gasp coming from his lips. The fabric around the tip of his cock grows warmer as wetness seeps into it, his cock pulsing in my hand. That's all it takes for me to grind down harder, my hips finding that last bit of friction I need and then I'm following him, gasping his name against his shoulder as I flood my pants with my release.

I let my hand fall away as I catch my breath, releasing him and then stumbling back a bit. He steadies me and chuckles softly. "Well... that was... different." He grins at me and I feel faint as I return the grin. He digs out his cigarettes and lights another one, offering one to me as well. I take it and end up leaning against the wall, wondering if I've lost my fucking mind or if this is all for real. Damn... I fucking hope I'm not dreaming....

**The End**  



End file.
